


An Ornament for the Tree

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 days of Christmas Writing tumblr challenge, M/M, Pre-Relationship, klaine is not a thing right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!DAY TEN: Decorations** So life happened and I fell behind in muse and time for writing but I'm going to try and finish these prompts before going back to work in the new year. My apologies to everyone who is already all Christmas'd out already.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	An Ornament for the Tree

“What’s that?” Tina asked glancing over Blaine’s shoulder. 

“It’s a snow globe.”

“I didn’t know you liked snow globes Blaine,” she smiled looking at the Christmas decoration in his hand. 

He shook his head. “It’s not that I don’t like them...” Blaine trailed off. “But I was actually considering this for a gift.” 

“Well it is beautiful.” Tina agreed. “I’ve never seen one with a giant snowflake like that in the middle. And it seems extra glittery.” 

“Right? I just want to make sure if there is a song, it’s a good one,” Blaine decided. He turned over the snow globe and realized it had a light on the bottom as well as a turn crank to play the tinny sounds of Winter Wonderland. 

Tina watched as the snow globe lit up from the inside and the music started to play. “That’s beautiful Blaine. I’m sure your mother will love it.”

“What?”

“Your mother. That’s who you’re thinking of getting it for right?” Tina asked as she looked at the price tag of the item 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course,” Blaine smiled, cradling the object in his hands as he took it to the cashier to pay for it. The gift wasn’t for his mother though. But he couldn’t tell Tina who it was really for. Not without answering a lot of questions with answers that weren’t his. 

Blaine didn’t feel right telling Tina about Sebastian’s collection of snow globes in his room. Blaine hadn’t even asked Sebastian about them really, but he’d noticed them, and the careful way they were displayed. That seemed like something important to Blaine. He didn’t want Tina to know that he’d been in the other boys room either. 

He wasn’t even sure why he was buying Sebastian a Christmas gift, other than the moment he’d seen the snow globe, he’d thought of the other. Those were the perfect kinds of gifts if you asked Blaine. So he was taking home the snow globe and now had a personal, somewhat expensive, gift for someone who’s relationship to him he couldn’t even easily define.

~~~

At home, Blaine found a cheap Christmas box. The kind his mother bought at dollarama or target to wrap gifts in. He filled it with sparkly tissue paper, and then wrapped the box in a shiny foil paper, silver with blue snowflakes and added a large red and white ribbon that he tied into a bow. 

The gift sat on his desk, no tag, until Christmas Eve before he finally worked up the nerve to deliver it. Having been to the Smythe house before, Blaine knew where to go. But knowing Sebastian a little bit, and seeing the house look somewhat deserted, Blaine had to wonder if anyone was even there. Maybe Sebastian, maybe the whole family, was in Paris. He didn’t know. He should have called. 

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip as he rang the bell, present in his hand. He was about to turn and leave when the door opened. 

“Killer, what are you doing here?” Sebastian asked, brow quirked. 

“Merry Christmas, or rather Joyeux Noël,” Blaine grinned extending the gift. 

Sebastian grinned. “You got me a gift. Come in.” He stepped aside to let Blaine come in.

“It’s Christmas Eve.... I can’t stay,” Blaine said with a shake of his head.

“And you can’t just bring me a gift and leave without one,” Sebastian replied, putting an arm around Blaine and gently pulling him into the house.

“You.... you got me something?” Blaine asked surprised. “Did you know I had gotten you something? Did you think I was going to get you something?” 

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “No. This is definitely a surprise. But I.... I might have something for you. That I’ve not had a real reason to give you. Until now. Take off your boots and come up.” He went to the stairs and headed up, not even waiting for Blaine.

Blaine knew where Sebastian was going; his room. He had to be. The shorter boy toed off his winter boots and followed Sebastian up the stairs. He stood in the doorway of the room. “You’ve had something for me? And didn’t have a reason to give it to me?”

Sebastian opened the top drawer to his desk and pulled out a box, not much smaller than the one Blaine had. “I always have something for you, but I’m not sure if I have a reason to give it to you,” he said raising his eyebrows. “I didn’t want you to feel bad because I got you something if you didn’t have something for me, and I knew you would feel bad.” 

Blaine laughed, cheeks turning red as he ducked his head. “Well, I’m glad we both had the same idea then.” 

Sebastian walked back over to Blaine and offered him the box. “It’s nothing much, just something I saw and it made me think of you.” 

Blaine beamed. “Same. I hope you like it.” His eyes drifted to the other snow globes in the room. He pulled the lid off the box Sebastian had given him to reveal three angel ornaments. “Oh, Sebastian, these are beautiful.”

Sebastian swallowed hard. “So are you. And no one embodies faith, hope or love quite like you do Killer.”

Blaine blushed red again. How did the other do that? How did come up with these perfect things to say that turned Blaine into a pile of goo? “Go ahead, open yours.”

Sebastian slid off the ribbon and bow, tearing the paper and lifting the lid. He pulled out the snow globe and smiled. His eyes drank in the details, before he tipped the globe, allowing the sparkly glitter to swirl around. He pressed the button for the light, and turned the crank for the music, humming along softly to the tune. “Of course you noticed those.” 

“They’re beautiful,” Blaine smiled. 

“Again, so are you,” Sebastian grinned. “Merry Christmas Killer.”

“Merry Christmas Sebastian.”

“Maybe I’ll call you? Over the holiday?”

“That would be nice.” Blaine agreed, leaning in and kissing Sebastian’s cheek.


End file.
